the_darkwoods_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Danaray
Chieftainess Danaray Mudriver is the most powerful river otter chieftain in the world. She is the daughter of Cheif Mudriver and the older sister of Anamay Mudriver. Her mother's name is unknown. She has skill with several ranged weapons. She does not tolerate challenges or insubordination. Her tribal knife is made of heavy iron with a garnet-studded hilt. History Before Darkwoods '' Not much is known about Danaray before ''Darkwoods; ''her mother died at some point in her childhood. ''Darkwoods Danaray and her sister spent much of their time scouting the position of the Darkwoods foxes. During one scouting expedition, Danaray discovered her sister was meeting with a sea otter. She made Anamay swear not to meet with Mollusk again, threatening to tell their father. When the two sisters attempted to rejoin their tribe, they were nearly caught by the Sling Tribe. At first they couldn't find their father, and with winter coming on, they decided to keep scouting while the rivers were still unfrozen. Their excursion led them to the land of the sea otters, where Anamay kept thinking about Mollusk. Danaray - who hated the sea otters - lost her temper with Anamay. They went their separate ways, and Anamay was quickly captured by the sea otters. Danaray left her there and returned to her father, who died shortly after. ''Pasadagavra'' Danaray, determined to put her sister behind her, has become determined to help destroy the foxes in any way she can. Even though her tribe is the mightiest river otter tribe, they are no match for the army of Darkwoods, so she decides to go to Miamur and persuade the rulers there to help. Her tribe usually roamed the grasslands near Miamur, so she was on friendly terms with the rulers. However, once she arrives at Miamur, she discovers an army already preparing for war. She quickly learns of other plans regarding the war, and soon agrees to assist with them. After the war finished, she makes a journey south to sea otter land, where she is reconciled with her sister. Sometime after, Anamay dies after bearing two children, and Danaray briefly meets with them. ''Graystone '' Danaray will likely play a significant role in ''Graystone. '' Friends and Family Family Anamay Danaray and Anamay are close at first. However, Anamay's love for Mollusk drives them apart for a time, mostly because Danaray hates the sea otters for driving out three river otter tribes. After her anger cools down, however, she begins to regret their fighting and even reconciles with her sister. Danaray even calls her sister brave. Anamay, in turn, loves her sister but strongly disagrees with her. Her Father Danaray's father's name is unknown. He clearly trusts her, and she grieves when he dies, but how close they were otherwise is unknown. Starfish Starfish is Anamay's daughter. Danaray evidently thinks she resembles Anamay, because she gives her the name ''Anam, ''meaning Warbler, by which other river otters would recognize her. Starfish likes her aunt even after only one meeting. Danaray promises that she will never be far if her niece ever needs her. Conch Conch is Anamay's son, only an infant at the end of ''Pasadagavra. ''Danaray gives him the name ''Danar, ''meaning Wren, by which other river otters would recognize him. She seemed sad when she looked at him; perhaps she sensed something bad coming his way, or perhaps she just reflected that he would bear his mother's infamy his entire life. When Shorefish and Moonpath threaten to kill Conch and Starfish, Danaray vows that they will die if they attempt it. Friends Kermunda Danaray's closest friend appears to be Kermunda Bluebrook, her father's healer. He is the only creature she ever expresses any vulnerability to. He accompanies her on her journey to reconcile with Anamay. Other River Otter Chieftains Danaray is on friendly terms with a few river otter chieftains. However, she is hostile to several others. Skills and Personality Skills Danaray is gifted with a throwing knife and a javelin. She is a powerful swimmer, even by river otter standards, and stealthy enough to avoid detection in almost any terrain. Personality Her age is unknown, but she is older than Anamay. She has a fierce temper and isn't particularly afraid to unleash it. She is stubborn and unwilling to give any ground. However, she is not above apologizing when she is wrong; nor is she above asking help from creatures she trusts. She loves her family wholeheartedly and will not tolerate any insults or threats directed against them. Category:Characters